Another Crisis Solved
by Ivory-Bride
Summary: A sad but happy friendship fic I dedicated to my best friend, Miz-chan! It's half Usagi/Mamoru breakup fic, half Usagi/Rei friendship fic. It's short, but sweet


Author's Notes:  
  
Another story from Sailor Jaya! This is my second Sailor Moon fic, and you can expect more to come! This is an Usagi/Mamoru breakup fic. Awwww... There's a bit of Mamoru bashing... but don't get me wrong! I love Mamoru just as much as the next girl, I just had to portray him differently to make the story more realistic. Actually, the point of the story isn't that Usagi and Mamoru break up, it's supposed to show the friendship between Usagi and Rei. So don't get too disappointed on the breakup! Oh yeah, all the names are in Japanese. Here's a translator in case you need it:  
  
Usagi-Serena  
  
Ami- Amy  
  
Makoto- Lita  
  
Minako- Mina  
  
Rei- Raye  
  
Mamoru- Darien  
  
Well, any-who, sit back, grab a popcorn, and enjoy the show!  
  
Disclaimer: (saw that coming, didn't you?)  
  
Aren't disclaimers fun?! I don't own the people in this fic. In fact, I don't own any people because it's illegal here in America... I don't own Sailor Moon although it would be cool if I did... I love Sailor Moon's creator, Naoko-sama so I would never steal her stuff! Don't sue me for my zero dollars, not only is it not nice and not worth it, but now that I wrote this disclaimer, you can't anyway! Ha!  
  
Dedication:  
  
I'm dedicating this story to my best friend, Miz-chan. Luv ya! Remember, when you're Usagi in your time of crisis, I'll be your Rei.  
  
And now...the part you've (hopefully) all been waiting for...the story!!!  
  
Another Crisis Solved  
  
by Sailor Jaya  
  
"Usagi, you klutz! You did it again!" Mamoru yelled, for the hundredth time at the 'love of his life' "You always have to do something wrong! What's with you? How can you be so immature?" He kept yelling, embarrassing her in front of her friends. We (consisting of Ami, Minako, Makoto, Usagi, Mamoru, and I-Rei) were all over Makoto's house. Mamoru had offered to help Usagi study her vocabulary words for her English class. I, personally, was getting P.O.ed with his rough-and-tough attitude.  
  
"Kami-sama Mamoru, she only got one word wrong, calm down and stop treating her so badly!"  
  
"One wrong answer now, a hundred wrong answers on the SATs! For your information, Rei, this is the third time she got this one wrong!" he turned to Usagi. "Why can't you be smart for once and get this right?! How do you expect to get into collage?!"  
  
I looked at Usagi. Her head was drooped down, her soft, golden hair falling to the sides of her head. I heard a soft whimper from her. It wasn't the whiny sound that annoyed me, but a sorrowful one, making everyone but Mamoru feel sorry for her.  
  
"You always have to resort to crying, don't you? You are so lucky I don't just dump you here and now. An immature wimp like you could never make a proper wife."  
  
Usagi wasn't hiding anymore. She was openly bawling. I looked around. Minako had her arm around her, trying to comfort Usagi. Ami was simply staring at Mamoru, a look of shock and sadness on her face. Makoto was staring at him with a look of hatred. How could he do such a thing? He was making such a big deal over nothing.  
  
It all seemed to spring up so fast, yet slowly at the same time. Over the past couple of weeks, Usagi and Mamoru had become less and less attached. They stopped visiting each other. They didn't speak so often. Usagi hadn't been acting quite so lovesick all the time. I felt sorry for her. It broke my heart to see her so destroyed. Her tear-stained face was now on Minako's shoulder. She was crying her heart out. My eyes widened as the crying came to a sudden stop. She stood up on wobbly legs, her head still bent over.  
  
"Mamoru. It's over. It was over way before this. I don't want to be with you anymore. You can't just waltz into my life, insult me like that, and expect to steal my heart away," Her confidence was building with each word. "I'm sorry, but you're treating me terribly. I can't take it anymore. Goodbye, Mamoru." She stood up and walked away. Out of the room. Out of the house. We heard footsteps outside on the pavement. They got faster as she ran. The rest of us all looked up at Mamoru. He was in total shock. I guess her saw Usagi as someone who would do his will, not her own. He ran up to the window in one, sudden moment. Hands clutching the windowsill, he shouted after her,  
  
"Good riddance!" he muttered something under his breath, then ran out of the house, slamming the door behind him. Ami ran up to the window. She sat back down after a glance outside and explained herself.  
  
"Just checking to make sure he went in the opposite direction. I don't want him hurting Usagi."  
  
We all nodded and sat in a couple of seconds of awkward silence. We all suddenly looked at each other an understood. Everyone got up and ran outside, hoping to catch up to Usagi. She was too far ahead, we couldn't see her. As we came to an intersection, we realized that we all had different views on where she had gone.  
  
"I think she went home, I mean, it only makes sense. Wouldn't you go home too?" asked Makoto.  
  
"If she went home, then she took a left right here, down that street," she said.  
  
"Well, I think she went to get an ice cream," said Minako. "The biggest problems are solved with an ice cream cone. Not to mention there are a lot of guys down there to stare and drool at, now that she's single. If that's true, then we should take a right, down there." She said pointing.  
  
"But I think she went to the park. It's a nice, secluded area where she can feel comfortable and safe," Ami thought. "So we should take a left, then a right down the street that leads to the park," she said.  
  
"Well, now we're stuck. We're all thinking different things. What now?" I asked.  
  
"Well, what do you think, Rei?" asked Makoto.  
  
"I think we should go straight ahead. She might be wandering aimlessly," I replied. "Plus, my temple's down there. I could do a quick fire reading to see if I can get any information."  
  
"Well, how about this," Ami proposed. "Mako- you go to Usagi's house. Minako, you go to the ice cream shop. I'll go to the park, and Rei can go to her temple. That way, one of us has to find her.  
  
"Okay. Good thinking, Ami! See ya guys!" said Mina as she ran towards the ice cream shop.  
  
"Yeah, okay. see ya later." Makoto ran to Usagi's house.  
  
"Well, I'll check out the park. Goodbye, for now," said Ami as she walked down to the park.  
  
I sighed and looked ahead, towards my temple. I was really worried about Usagi. She was a sensitive person. I didn't think she had ever experienced something like this before. I sighed and glanced up at the sky. The silence of the empty streets calmed me. My temple was just ahead. I could see it in the distance. The cherry blossoms blew freely in the sky. I climbed the cold, stone stairs of the temple. They were so familiar, yet had a strange sadness about them. I caught my breath and stopped short as I heard a cry. It was Usagi's familiar whimper. I looked up to see her there, in front of me, on the front step of the temple. She didn't look up at my arrival. Instead, she had her head in her hands and was crying uncontrollably.  
  
"Usagi! Why are you here? Of all places?" I asked, wondering aloud. I sat down next to her and cradled her in my arms.  
  
"Rei, you're my best friend. When I'm hurt, I go to you. I thought that by coming here, maybe, your spirit would comfort me," she said between sobs. A fresh set of tears fell after the words.  
  
"Oh, Usagi..." I whispered. I held her head close to mine and rocked her back and forth, comfortingly. "I'm so sorry," I whispered. Usagi took a deep breath to stop the tears from coming. "It's all right," she said. "It's better this way." I nodded.  
  
"I'm happy if you're happy," I told her. I wiped away her tears with my outstretched finger, then smiled mischievously at her.  
  
"Hey, what do you say we go get an ice cream cone? My treat?" I asked. She smiled up at me.  
  
"Sure. Thank you, Rei-chan." We shared a friendly hug, our last tender moment.  
  
"Let's go, odango-atama!" I ruffled her hair, mischievously, then took her hand and helped her up. We walked down the street hand-in-hand. Another crisis solved by two best friends, and their friendship. 


End file.
